Perfect
by Sass and Sex
Summary: Albus and Minerva get a perfect addition to their family. Fluffy one-shot.


A/N: This story is dedicated to all the readers and reviewers of my multi-chapter story, Truly, Deeply, Madly. I felt so terrible about chapter 18 that I just had to write a quick one-shot to make everyone (me included) feel better about our favorite witch and wizard. This is set in a slightly different universe than TDM, but I think you'll all follow just fine. Please review with any questions/comments/suggestions. I love hearing from my readers. Enjoy!

**Perfect**

Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk, grading third year essays. She paused her quill and gazed out the window at the first snow of the year. Her left hand unconsciously rubbed her swollen abdomen. Minerva was eight and a half months pregnant and was due to give birth any day. She smiled at the exciting thought of becoming a mother.

A disturbance in the air behind her caused Minerva to turn. Albus Dumbledore was walking through the office to where she sat. He smiled, his bright blue eyes shining.

"Minerva, don't you think you should rest?"

"I'm fine, Albus. I need to finish marking these papers," she replied.

Albus stood behind her, massaging her shoulders. "You shouldn't work so hard in your condition, my dear."

She grasped one of his hands and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. "Don't worry so much. I'll be done soon."

He leaned down to kiss her cheek and spoke softly in her ear, "Do you mind if I stay here until you finish?"

"Not at all." Minerva pointed her wand to her left and conjured a red armchair for him. She usually preferred stiffer, straighter chairs, but she knew how Albus enjoyed something soft to sink into. She wanted the father of her child to be comfortable.

Albus sat in the chair and watched his wife work. They had been married for almost two years, not wasting any time starting their family. Albus always wanted children and couldn't wait to be a father. At first he had feared that Minerva wasn't as excited as he was, but she had been beyond radiant and happy the past few months, putting his mind completely at ease. She was amazing. Sometimes he couldn't believe that such a beautiful, intelligent, dazzling woman could love him, let alone marry him. But love him she did, and he couldn't be happier.

"It is a bit difficult to concentrate on my students' work with you staring at me like that," Minerva said, not looking up from her papers. A tiny smirk formed on her lips.

"It's hard not to stare at you when you're so beautiful."

Minerva put down her quill and turned to him. "I can finish this tomorrow. Shall we retire for the evening?"

Albus stood, vanished his chair, and moved to help Minerva stand from her chair. "What a wonderful idea, Mrs. Dumbledore."

Minerva rolled her eyes and took Albus' hand. They walked up to the room they shared and went to sleep.

The next morning went just as any other, with Albus and Minerva bathing, dressing and going down to breakfast in the Great Hall. The day went downhill from there. On the way to her first class, Minerva's water broke in the middle of the corridor. She screeched in pain and swore at the top of her voice, offending the ears of a few first years in the midst and eliciting giggles and gasps from older students. Taking a deep breath, Minerva magicked the mess away as to not elicit the anger of the caretaker before sending her patronus to Albus with the news. She then hurried as quickly as her bulging body would allow to the Hospital Wing.

"Poppy! I'm in labor!" she shouted upon entering the infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey rushed about to prepare Minerva's bed. She summoned towels and basins and the like.

Moments later, Albus burst into the room and dashed to his wife's side. She was experiencing one of many contractions, her face contorted in pain, sweat beading on her brow. She was relieved to see him but was unable in that moment to express it. As the pain subsided, she was able to speak.

"I knew I should have finished grading those essays. Did you cancel my classes?"

Albus chuckled. Only his wife would care about her work while giving birth. "Yes, your classes are canceled. And I'm very sorry to have distracted you from your grading last night. Would you like me to get the essays for you to grade now?" he joked.

"Actually, yes. Poppy says I won't be able to deliver for a few hours at least. Between the contractions, I'd like to get some work done."

Albus sighed. He should have predicted this. It didn't make him particularly happy, but he summoned the papers from her office nonetheless. The essays zoomed into Minerva's open hand. She conjured a pot of red ink and a quill and set to work. Albus stood to speak to Madam Pomfrey.

After six hours, Minerva was utterly exhausted. Her contractions were about five minutes apart and draining any energy she had left with each one. Albus' heart ached for her. Poppy told them that she would be able to deliver very soon. All they could do was wait.

At 5:17 PM on January 8th, Aila Morrigan Dumbledore was born. Poppy was about to hand the pink bundle to Minerva when the new mother screamed in agony. At 5:19, Rowan Wulfric Dumbledore joined the family as well.

Minerva and Albus couldn't be happier. They had a set of perfect twins. Albus held his daughter in the crook of his arm. She had inherited his auburn hair but had her mother's emerald green eyes. He could already sense Aila's magical powers coursing through her tiny body. She was going to be an incredible witch. Minerva tore her eyes away from the sight of her husband and daughter to place a kiss on her son's forehead. Rowan had her black hair. He had yet to open his eyes, but Minerva could tell that they were blue like his father's.

Albus was simply amazed with his little family. He had predicted that his heart would be torn into two, with the adoration for his wife and child. In reality, he found that his heart grew three-fold to hold all the love he had for Minerva, Aila and Rowan. There is nothing he wouldn't to for them. He knew that there was no way to keep them from the terrors of the world, but he would do everything in his not insubstantial power to protect them from harm.

As Minerva curled up in bed next to Albus late that night after tucking the twins into their cribs, she couldn't help but muse of how perfect her life had just become. Perfect husband, perfect children, perfect home. Just…perfect.


End file.
